Sucesos inesperados luego del amargo final
by ay.len2009
Summary: ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Tierra luego de los sucesos en la boda de Hombre Pájaro? ¿Cómo son las vidas de la familia Smith ahora que Rick no esta con ellos? ¿Cómo es que toman todo esto? ¿Y en especial, cómo la está pasando Rick en la cárcel? Descubranlo aquí. Esto sucede luego del final de la segunda temporada de Rick y Morty. Espero que les guste. Rick y Morty es propiedad de


_**A pasado un tiempo desde que Rick se fue, ¿Cuánto tiempo? Hace más o menos 3 meses. ¿Exactamente a donde? No lo sabemos con exactitud. Las cosas no han sido las mismas desde que ha decidido marcharse "A por helado", según él. Las cosas aquí en la Tierra se han puesto muy extrañas, la mitad de la población del planeta son alienígenas de distintas dimensiones, distintas galaxias, universos. Las personas notan que ellos son diferentes tanto en formas, tamaños y colores, pero para ellos son completamente normales. Como si fueran personas disfrazadas para Halloween o alguna estúpida fiesta de disfraces. Ugh, en momentos como estos me doy cuenta de que Rick tenía razón, los seres humanos no son más que un grupo de seres vivos completamente ignorantes, capullos idiotas.**_

 _ **Hablando de Rick... No dejo de preguntarme como estará. Conociéndolo seguramente debe estar en alguna dimensión, escondiéndose de la Federación Intergaláctica. Seguramente debe estar pasándola bien, teniendo aventuras por allí. No voy a negar que lo extrañó. Todos lo extrañamos, la casa es muy aburrida sin él aquí... Ni siquiera me atrevo a entrar al garaje. Pero... ¿Y si no esta bien? ¿Y si está en problemas? ¿Y si... Y si la Federación Galáctica logró capturarlo? ¿Y si tuvo problemas con el Consejo De Ricks en la Ciudadela? No... No debo pensar en ello, Rick es fuerte e inteligente. Seguramente en este momento debe estar burlándose de los agentes de la Federación por su incompetencia en querer atraparlo y no poder hacerlo. Riéndose mientras bebe su whisky... Seguramente eso debe estar haciendo en este preciso momento. Honestamente no quiero pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasado, que lo hubieran capturado y que ahora esté preso. No, no debo pensar en eso. Todo estará bien.**_

 _ **En cuanto a la situación en casa... Bueno, las cosas no van muy bien que digamos. Mamá siempre está bebiendo vino, a tal punto de no saber si todo esto es la realidad o un estúpido sueño. Las pocas veces que está consciente de lo que hace se la pasa discutiendo con papá, quien no deja de presumir sobre su estúpido nuevo empleo. No sé da cuenta de que mamá está sufriendo, solo piensa en sí mismo, estúpido capullo. Ni siquiera es capaz de consolar a su esposa, decirle que todo irá bien y que las cosas mejoraran. Que el abuelo Rick volverá.**_

 _ **Mamá ya no sonríe como antes, siempre está triste. Y si en algún momento llega a sonreír es a causa del alcohol. Y si en algún momento llega a sonreír es a causa del alcohol. Aún recuerdo cuando dijo que iría "A por helado". Aún recuerdo claramente mis propias palabras: "Rick si te vas lo superaré, pero lastimaras a mamá y eso jamás te lo perdonaré". No es algo difícil de olvidar, hemos vivido muchas aventuras con el abuelo Rick, incluso Summer. Algunas demasiado peligrosas, otras muy alegres y divertidas.**_ _**Aquí todo son discusiones entre mis padres todo el tiempo, tiempo en el cual mi mamá está consciente y no bajo los efectos del alcohol. Summer se la pasa con el celular, casi nunca está en casa, quiere evitar todos estos líos a como dé lugar.**_

 _ **Conozco perfectamente a mi hermana, sé que ella también extraña al abuelo Rick aunque no quiera admitirlo. Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero todas las noches escucho a mi madre llorar, ella extraña mucho al abuelo Rick y no es para menos, es su hija después de todo. Su hija que vivió 20 años de su vida sin él, parte de su infancia, adolescencia e incluso adultez sin su padre. Hombre que por estar metido en sus inventos y Dios sabe qué cosas más abandonó a su familia. Papá no sabe qué mamá llora, ni siquiera le importa. No hace más que hablar de su estúpido trabajo y nada más, maldito egoísta. Ni siquiera Summer está enterada de qué mamá llora en las noches, y si es que lo sabe es buena ocultándolo.**_

 _ **Quisiera poder hacer algo para mejorar las cosas, pero ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer un chaval de solo 14 años, eh? ¡Nos gobiernan alienígenas de distintas dimensiones, joder! No hay mucho que pueda hacer, la pistola de portales de Rick fue destruida en la pelea de la boda de Persona Pájaro, en la cual él también murió. No tengo forma alguna de ayudarlo y/o contactarme con él por ningún medio. Pero algo se me ocurrirá, algo se me debe ocurrir para poder arreglar las cosas y traer a nuestro abuelo Rick de vuelta con nosotros. Lejos de la Federación Galáctica, el Consejo De Ricks y todas esas mierdas inservibles. Para que podamos volver a ser una familia feliz como antes. Para poder ir de aventura con él, solo él y yo. Solo Rick y Morty juntos, como siempre fue, es y será.**_

Eso era lo que pasaba por la confundida mente del muchacho de camiseta color amarillo. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, pero por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo dudaba que alguno de sus padres quisiera escuchar sus problemas. Se encontraba sentado en una banca, mirando perdidamente hacia el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Estaba pensando en quien poder contarle sus problemas, cuando de repente sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él. Dirigió su vista hacia el costado encontrándose con Summer, quien lo miraba expectante.

—¿Sigues pensando en él, verdad? -pregunta mientras lo mira. Su hermano podía ser un idiota, podían pelearse cada cinco minutos pero se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

—Sí... -dice mientras se acomoda en la banca-. Es increíble cómo todo ha cambiado completamente desde que no está aquí...

—Si, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Las cosas están saliéndose completamente de control, papá está tan metido en su trabajo que apenas tiene tiempo para nosotros, mamá borracha casi todos los días de la semana a todas horas...

—Y cuando no lo está, discutiendo con papá por todo. -completa la frase de su hermana-. Si, lo sé. Todo es una completa mierda desde hace tiempo.

—Exacto. -guarda silencio un momento-. No sé donde está el abuelo Rick en este preciso momento, pero solo quiero creer que está bien y buscando la forma de volver con nosotros sin ser descubierto por la Federación Galáctica.

—Ya somos dos. Mamá no deja de llorar por él, ella no quería que se volviera a ir.

—¿También tú lo has oído, verdad? Creí que era la única que lo escuchaba.

—Pues no, yo también la he escuchado llorar todas las noches.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para remediar todo este caos?

—Pues sin la pistola de portales ni saber su ubicación exacta no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Salvo esperar al que sucede.

—Esto es una completa mierda. -dice mientras cierra los ojos un momento.

—Lo sé Summer, lo sé.

Un largo silencio se hace entre ambos mientras miran expectantes el cielo estrellado, preguntándose cómo y dónde estará su abuelo.

—Oye Morty…

—¿Sí?

—Él volverá… ¿Verdad?

—Él volverá… ¿Verdad?


End file.
